custom_pacific_rim_2novelsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom pacific rim wiki:Manual Of style
Welcome to the Manual of Style, or the MoS. If you have suggestions for the MoS, please leave it the talk page. Are they in the kaiju war timeline? Every page created should be be part of the kaiju timeline,if you want to add something not part of the timeline,then you should consult build's permisson before making Jaeger Pages Jaeger pages should have a full history on their creation, battles, and pilots. It should also have a country or plain were it was created. They also need to be named Mark-# for their date of creation. Jaegers should have a template called the . Also they should have a list in their artillery. Also if they were deceased please notify us in the end of the history section. Kaiju Pages Kaiju should have their date of emerging, powers, size, and category. Also if they were deceased, please say that at the end of the history section. And if you would like you can add a section on the color of the veins and what they do. Characters Should be told about their life having to do with the Jaegers and Kaiju killed. Also the date of death at the end, co pilot, and Jaeger. Objects and Locations These should have a location, a relevance to the story, and a full detailed history divided into years. How to divide years: 1267 Pages in General They should be decided in a history section, an appearance section, a weapon/equipment/powers section, a stat section, and other optional items like a trivia section. Each section should have three sentences minimum. Sections should be divided like this. History All pages should have a property template and any unfinished pages should have a construction template. The property template is required to have the creator's name on it. If a collaboration page (i.e. multiple authors) needs a template ask Slug and he will gladly help. Non-Pacific Rim related pages Completely non-Pacific Rim Pages As in a part of another story, these pages can make a wiki change its entire subject and make a wiki a mess. If you see one, categorize it into the category "article for deletion". Admins will delete the page on site if it has to do with another mythos that is not in the same mythos as PR. Crossovers The simple answer is no, crossover articles are not allowed here, but they are allowed at the Pacific Rim Crossovers Wiki, so any crossover ideas you have can go there. Spelling and Grammar It is ok if there are a few typos and/or grammar errors but the most any article should have is one per four sentences. Any more than that is considered bad form. Messages If you want to give someone a message on their talk, make sure it is relevant. We have a chat system. And usually you should add two of these, =, in front of and in back of the subject so it can be a header. Also sign with four of these at the very end, ~. Strength of Characters All characters must be able to die. Whether it is fading off after an event or time of need, a certain object that someone must find, or just a god old fashion beat down. No Mary Sues allowed.